


Comfort Zone

by atinyinwonderland



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atinyinwonderland/pseuds/atinyinwonderland
Summary: It’s a lazy day and Yunho is all cuddly and kissy.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Comfort Zone

Saturday had been a laziness extravaganza, from chilling on the couch to cuddling in bed, and even nesting under the window to catch whatever sunrays the clouds had to spare. There were still leftovers from the earlier take out, and just for the sake of not breaking a whole day's aura, you both knew that would make up for dinner.

You loved it when Yunho indulged you like this, though most likely he too enjoyed spending his down time doing nothing. It had been a few weeks since the last time you got to spend a whole day together, and it sure would've been nice to have a proper outing, strolling in the park or trying out a new restaurant. But staying in felt like the best option after a hectic week at work, for both of you.

You were lying on the couch, watching some random movie, when you felt his arm sneak around your belly under the covers. His hand caressed your tummy, lazily warming the skin it touched. Then his fingers started drawing shapes on your stomach, his touch so soft it made your skin crawl and your body shiver. His quiet chuckle blew hot breath against your ear, and that was when you knew you'd never get to finish the movie.

"Someone's craving attention, huh?" you turned around in his arms and met his sparkling eyes. Mischief was written all over his puffed up cheeks as he nodded.

"You can go back to the movie in a sec."

With that, his lips found yours. You smiled into the kiss and snuggled up even closer to his body. Yunho helped by tightening his hold on your waist, leg crawling to grip around yours. In a moment, he had you tangled up. His tongue brushed past your lips and filled your mouth. You welcomed his warmth inside you, a familiar flutter awakening in your chest. You kissed him slowly, tongue moulding onto his, following his movements. He was slowly devouring, rather than kissing, and you could feel yourself melt with every brush of his tongue.

There was no movement, other than that of your jaws adjusting to better make your lips meet. There was no sound either, apart from the caused by the exploration of tongues. Right then, your heart fluttered at the intimacy of how much was being poured from his lips alone. Right there, trapped in his arms, you felt the most peaceful you had in a long time. He was your comfort zone, there was no other person that could bring you to such a blissful state.

The both of you stayed like that for longer than you'd be willing to admit. Slow kisses and deep breaths, lips softly brushing and tongues dancing with ease. It was upsetting how fast time flew when Yunho was around, and embarrassing how swollen your lips were after that. It took you a moment to realise it had ended, and when you opened your eyes, his cheeky smile welcomed you back to your couch.

"You can go back to that movie now" he whispered with the most tender look in his eyes. Your fingers sneaked their way up to his head, where they settled for softly brushing his hair back.

"I don't think so" you mumbled, hand reaching around his back as your forehead found the comfort of his chest. You felt his chuckle rumbling against your head and tightened your arms a bit stronger, reminiscing in the way his presence clouded your senses with so much ease, savouring the remnants of his flavour on your mouth.


End file.
